Knight In Shining Armor
by JuliaKerns5
Summary: [WARNING: Slash][RLSB][MWPP Era][OneShot][Imperfect Drabble][Words: 800ish] Remus finds a cockroach on his bed and turns to his knight in shining armor, Sirius.


_Disclaimer_: I do not own Harry Potter.

It is certainly just another day.

_Everyday_ is just another day. Remus does not approve of change or variation when things could be set out in front of him, nice and neat.

Remus walks back from the library, brushing his hair behind his ear and striding down the corridor. He smiles politely at Frank Longbottom, and nods curtly to McGonagall, just as any other day would work.

He walks through the Portrait Hole, yawning as the long day's accomplishments finally catch up with him. Remus is ready to go to bed, nine thirty and all.

The stairs creak as he slumps up to the boys' dormitory. Remus draws the curtains back from his bed, stretching contently and pulling back the covers.

There is a small noise of rustling on the sheets.

Remus sees the cause of the small noise, and screams.

There are heavy footsteps thundering up the stairs, and in less than three seconds Sirius and Peter both join Remus on the landing, slightly windswept and looking prepared to take down whatever danger is currently strangling Remus.

But nothing is choking Remus, and so they stare blankly at the boy, who is still shouting out hysterically.

Peter's eyes widen as he looks at Remus' sheets, and drops the Transfiguration book he's holding as defense. He also shrieks, but instead of lingering around the scene, he skids down the stairs, slipping down halfway in loud thuds, still shrieking.

Remus grasps for the last source he can use as protection – his knight in shining armor – and jumps onto Sirius and clings onto his neck. Mostly because for just a moment, with the light hitting it – the metal clock that Sirius is holding tightly looks like a shiny sword.

"Remus!" Sirius yells in surprise, dropping the clock and staggering back a bit into the wall.

Remus stays grasping at the black-haired boy's neck, completely breathless in fright.

"I… I think that – that I've lost my lungs."

"Breathe, Moony." Sirius instructs, and pats him on the back comfortingly. Remus' fingernails are still digging into his shoulder, their holds not lessening in the least.

"Help me, Sirius." he pants, and looks up desperately at his knight-in-shining-armor, his rescuer, his savor, the killer of all things that crawl.

"What do you need help with, Remus?" Sirius asks a little hopelessly, completely lost.

Remus can see that from the look that Sirius is giving him, he thinks he's insane, but the werewolf does not slide off of the other boy's arm and instead points accusingly at his sheet, closing his eyes tight. He clutches back at Sirius' chest.

"I… Moony…" Sirius begins, walking slowly towards the other boy's bed, "Is that… is that a cockroach??"

"Yes," Remus croaks, bites into Sirius' shoulder bone in impatience. "Just kill the damn thing. They creep me out."

"Are you afraid of insects?"

"Just cockroaches," he replies, "they're so… nasty."

Sirius smiles slightly, and lowers Remus onto his own bed protectively. "I'll kill it for you, Remus. Don't worry." With that, he takes off his shoe, and throws it toward the sheets. It lands with a dull _thud_.

"Still alive," Sirius calls out. "Hiding under your pillow, I think."

Remus hugs the Sirius' pillow to his chest and buries his face into it. He can smell the other boy, and is reminded of when he had clutched to his chest and had inhaled the exact same scent. Comforting…

"Heads up, squishy." Sirius mutters.

Remus peeks up over the bed with nervous eyes, and sees the bug getting a final pounding before it's pulverized into his mattress. Sirius smiles in satisfaction, flicking it off the bed.

"It's gone, now," he tells Remus. "Even though a spot on your bed is now a little… brown. I hope you don't mind. You can sleep here tonight if you want to."

The tawny-haired boy looks up at Sirius – his knight in shining armor – and grins in adoration.

"Thank you," he murmurs. "You saved me. Like a knight in shining armor."

Sirius tuts. "Please, I'm not barely a–"

But Remus doesn't care about what he's going to say, because the next second he's crossed the distance from himself and the bed and Sirius and made it into nothing – snaking his arms up his neck and pressing their lips together in a silent and very rewarding _thank you_.

Sirius makes a small noise. Remus ignores it and places his hands on the other boy's face, before sliding them down to rest teasingly at the first button of his shirt.

"Are there… are there more cockroaches to kill? Is – is this my paycheck?"

"No," Remus shakes his head, and bites at Sirius' chin possessively. "Just a small thank you. You are my knight in shining armor."

"I had a clock," Sirius says hopelessly. "Not a sword. Or – or a – _ahh_…"

"You don't need a sword." Remus tells him, kissing him again.

"It was just a cockroach, Moony," he says. "Did you plan this?"

"Not at all. I do hate cockroaches. But I did like my rescuer."

Sirius grins and kisses him back.


End file.
